


The Spider and the Wolf

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 2 AM Conversations, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Peter wakes up from a nightmare and Bucky is there.





	The Spider and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this and if you want to check out any of my other works you can find me on tumblr: romeoandjulietyouwish

Peter jerks awake at 2 am, feeling as if the walls are closing in on him. His breath comes quickly as he fights off his panic.

I’m fine. He tells himself, I’m safe. I home.

Peter grounds himself, digging his hands into the soft material of his blankets. Bit by bit the panic gives way to exhaustion. Peter sighs and runs his hands through his hair, closing his eyes. Peter takes a deep breath and snuggles down back under his blankets. He lays there for a few minutes before throwing off his blankets with a sigh.

“FRIDAY,” Peter says, “is anyone up?” Peter stands up and shoves his feet into his slippers.

“Yes, Bucky Barnes in awake and in the kitchen,” FRIDAY responds. “Is everything alright, Peter?”

“Yeah, thanks FRIDAY,” Peter says as he opens his bedroom door and creeps down the hall.

When he walks into the kitchen, he sees Bucky sitting at the kitchen counter with a steaming mug in front of him. Bucky isn’t wearing his metal arm, but the sleeve of his shirt covers his arm. His hair is woven into an intricate French braid.

“Bucky?” Peter asks as he walks into the room.

Bucky spins around, clearly not expecting anyone. He sighs in relief when he sees Peter, “Hey, Peter.” Bucky gestures for Peter to join him at the counter. “Are you okay?”

Peter tugs his sleeves over his hands as he sits down beside Bucky, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Bucky asks.

Peter nods, “I had a nightmare, but I’m okay. I get them a lot.”

Bucky looks at the boy with sympathy, “You do?”

Peter nods, “Yeah. Um, a lot happened before you and the rest of the rogues made up with Tony. But, um, Tony got me into therapy so I’m doing a lot better, but…”

“Not perfect?” Bucky asks.

“Yeah.” Peter fiddles with the hem of his shirt, not looking at Bucky. “Um, why are you up?”

“Same reason,” Bucky says honestly. “I’m assuming you know what happened, Steve told me that you learn about us in school.”

“We do. But based on what you, Steve, and my dad have said, I can tell that the textbooks are very biased.” Peter says with a shake of his head, “It’s too bad, I think the story is told better by the people who were there.”

Bucky smiles and ruffles the kid’s hair, “You’re pretty smart, kid.”

Peter blushes, “Thanks.”

Bucky takes a sip of his tea before turning back to Peter, “Is Tony your dad?”

Peter laughs, “What? No, of course not.”

“But you just called him your dad,” Bucky says, a matter of factly.

“I-I did?” Peter’s eyes widen when Bucky nods. “Bucky, please please don’t tell him!”

Bucky puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “I promise you I won’t, okay.” Peter sighs and nods, “But for the record, I’m sure he’d be thrilled if you called him that.”

Peter looks up at Bucky, his eyes full of hope, “He would?”

Bucky smiles, “Of course, I mean you’re practically his kid already. You should see him when he talks about you, it’s incredible. He loves you so much kid,” Bucky says. Peter grins, but then his face is contorted by a yawn. Bucky laughs, “Go get some sleep, kid.”

Peter stands up and starts to leave, but before he does, he turns around and hugs Bucky. At first, Bucky is surprised by the gesture, but he quickly returns the gesture, resting his cheek on top of Peter’s head.

“Goodnight, Bucky,” Peter says as he leaves.

“Goodnight, Peter.”


End file.
